


Big White Lies

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith is studying to be a vet, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Stripper Lance (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: Lance's job and dating isn't a good mix. Which is why he hesitated when Keith asked what his job is and accidentally finds himself stuck in his white lie.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727677
Comments: 36
Kudos: 421





	Big White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> we are baacckkkkk
> 
> this was also on my instagram (@iwriteshipsnotsailthem) but it's been HEAVILY improved with the addition that we finally figured out what Keith is studying to be (thank you to Killer_Thorn for your suggestion ♥)

Believe it or not, but a job where you wear little to (debatably) no clothing and swinging around a pole shaking your best assets is sometimes a job that is frowned upon. Strippers and strip clubs are all fun and games until you actually work in one. It's associated with words like slut, whore and dirty.

His own family had been hesitant when they figured out that Lance was dancing. His parents were religious, so a little on the conservative side. However, they weren't the type to tell him he would go to hell for being bisexual, or to disown him for being a stripper.

Of course they were reluctant to the idea of his job, but that was only because of what the media had betrayed it to be. But for him to enjoy it and be making decent money was what had allowed them to accept it (although they never really wanted to hear about the details, not that Lance wanted to share that with them anyway). He was making good money. Way better than he did when he was a waiter in his first year of college and working half the time. As a student money was an essential and spare time was appreciated.

Plus, he was pretty damn good at his job. Naturally being embedded with charisma made it easy to flirt his way around people and the skills of an ex-gymnast gave him strength and flexibility.

The fact he was cute was also handy.

But alas, the nature of what he did tended to turn people off him or gave them the wrong idea. He's had dates walk out on him after he told them what his job was outside of being a student. The more polite ones would ghost him after they found out. The worst of them assumed that meant he was easy. The vilest was that one guy who thought because they had been on one mediocre date meant he was entitled to a free dance by him (seriously, fuck that guy). It was safe to say, none of those people got even close to being relationship worthy.

His job and dating was an awkward mix, which is why he was hesitating now. Sat across from him was Keith, the boy he met on the train a week prior, who had just asked him that very fateful question.

"So," he said after taking a sip of his black coffee and putting the mug back down on the table, "–when we met you thanked me for saving you from a conversation with the customer from your work, right?"

Lance stirred the froth into his chai latte, already knowing where this was going to go and already dreading it. "You are correct."

"Where do you work? I know you're studying marine biology, by the amount of ridiculous seaweed facts you send me while I'm in my lectures." The way he said it with an amused smile. He didn't even look a little bit annoyed with Lance's passionate babbling. The thought of Keith caring about his interest and field was definitely swoon worthy.

When he was bored in his lectures over the past week he'd been sending Keith messages about stupid facts he learnt during his major, which prompted Keith to do the same since he was studying veterinary science. It was a practically perfect alignment of how both their dream careers involved animals, he told himself. Like fate had handed him a perfect match that he could talk about the ocean, sharks and barnacles while Keith could share his knowledge on land animals.

Their conversations weren't just about their future career goals, they talked about so many things in their short time together. In fact, they had texted pretty much non-stop since the night they met, yet Lance had not once mentioned his job.

"I am a server... of drinks." Not quite a lie. Sometimes he served cocktails and shots to the customers. People tended to be looser with their wallets when drunk.

"Of drinks," Keith repeated slowly. He tended to echo what people said before questioning them. Lance thought it was cute. "Like a barista?"

"No, a bar."

"You're a bartender?"

"Sure am." Lance wasn't sure why he lied. Usually he was quite open about his job. If they were going to dump or reject him over being a stripper then he might as well do it as soon as possible before he got too attached.

But for some reason he couldn't get those words out of his mouth. It was like he was holding on for as long as he could, because between the train trip and their regular texting Lance found himself liking this guy. Saw so much potential in him, them and what they may lead to be. He had met a lot of weird dudes and girls at his job, but Keith wasn't like that. He was funny in a really odd, socially awkward kind of way, but incredibly sweet along with the snarky comebacks. 

Plus, the fact Keith didn't see him as _just_ an exotic dancer. Although that was because he didn't _know_ he was one, it felt nice to not be judged.

He just didn't want Keith to give up on him without giving him a chance just because of the way he chose to earn money to pay for his rent and groceries.

"Which place? I'll have to come get a drink made by you sometime," Keith smirked around the rim of his mug.

"Lion's Pride."

Keith's eyes flickered with the recognition which didn't surprise Lance. It was pretty popular within the LGBT community. "The strip club?"

"Yep," he said, voice going suspiciously high.

"I haven't been to be honest. Not really my scene."

"Don't like strip clubs?" Lance asked with a cocked brow and a smirk to mask his fear. His heart began to beat faster because if Keith didn't like strip clubs he _really_ wouldn't like strippers.

"Don't like clubs in general. Not just strip clubs in particular. All types of clubs are loud and crowded," Keith admitted, looking almost a little embarrassed for not liking clubs despite being young.

Weirdly enough, that sounded like a breath of fresh air for Lance. Everyone Lance had dated in the past two years had all been about going out clubbing, getting ridiculously wasted and spending the rest of the weekend hungover. Not that Lance didn't like a good party, but there were limits to how much he wanted to do. There have been many times in the past where his boyfriend or girlfriend suggested going out dancing and drinking when all he really wanted to do was stay home in a cocoon of blankets and watch Netflix and make out a little.

Ah _shit_ , now he's imagining getting in a cocoon blanket with Keith and making out a lot.

"That's fair enough. The amount of drunk people I see on a regular basis is quite unsettling."

What was even more unsettling was the amount of drunk people that would grab at him or speak to him like he was their personal fuck toy.

"Yeah, I bet you probably get pretty sick of it since you're the bartender and you're the one selling drinks."

_Ha ha, yeah, a bartender._

"I promise you then when I come I won't be one of those awful people who gets way too drunk," Keith promised with a sneaky smile.

Goddamnit, Lance had dug himself into a hole with that one.

***

Later that week, Lance found himself on his bed, staring at his phone screen and ready to rip his own hair out.

**Hot guy from the train 🥵🔥:  
** **Hey are you working tonight? I was thinking maybe I could stop by lion's pride to get a drink and maybe we could hang out on your break**

This is why Lance shouldn't have lied. It was like he was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole of future misery and regret. And _dammit_ he felt bad. Keith was willing to pay an entrance fee _just_ so he could see Lance in his break.

**You:  
** **Not working tonight sorry! :(**

He texted, like the goddamn liar he was. Across the room was his costume that he was wearing for tonight's dance, ready to be put in his bag so he didn't have to catch the subway wearing the tiny material. There was nothing Lance hated more than dishonesty, even this little white lie was starting to eat at him.

Maybe because it was starting to feel more than just a little white lie. This had gone into territory of being a _full on_ lie.

He really had to tell Keith the truth.

**You:  
** **How about we meet tomorrow? We could get some lunch or something. My treat :D**

He paced the room as he waited for a reply. Practically pouncing on his phone when he heard it ding.

**Hot guy from the train 🥵🔥:  
** **I'll see you tomorrow then <3**

Lance's first heart emoji from Keith. Hopefully it wasn't going to be his last when he finally told Keith the truth.

***

They planned to meet at a popular fast food restaurant that sold huge burgers with fancy fries on the side and milkshakes with whipped cream.

Lance was jittery from both lack of sleep and fear of what Keith might say or do. Lance barely knew the guy. How was he supposed to know how he would react? Was he going to yell at Lance for having that kind of job in front of the whole restaurant? Was he going to call him a whore (the dude would earn a cup of water to the face if he did though, mind you)? If he wasn't mad about the stripper part, he might even be annoyed over the fact that he lied in the first place.

The chance of any of those things happening made Lance flustered, speeding up his pace as he walked inside. It was easy to spot Keith with his black hair tied back and his dark clothes contrasting to the bright, retro theme of the room.

On his way to the date, Lance had planned a smooth transition into how he would tell Keith the truth. It would be graceful, done in a way that would cause the least amount of damage.

But due to the panic he had built up with every minute of doubt and anxiety he ended up ripping it off like a Band-Aid.

He walked over and abruptly sat in the seat across from him, not even greeting Keith before saying, _"-I'm not a bartender at Lion's Pride!"_

Surprised by his sudden appearance Keith jolted in his seat. When he saw it was Lance his shoulders loosened, smile twitching the corner of his lips. "Hello to you too." The amused expression died down. "And what do you mean?"

Lance groaned, hands going over his face and through his hair in a solid motion. "I'm not a bartender for Lion's Pride. I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't know what to do and I didn't want you to think differently of me and oh _god_ you're probably gonna be mad at me for lying and think I'm a liar! I'm not a liar! Well at least not typically. I hate lying which is why my hands are really sweaty and I didn't sleep last night and–"

"Slow down," Keith chuckled, despite there being a concerned glint in his eyes. "Tell me what's going on."

Lance took a deep breath and his eyes averted down. He felt shame. It was the first time he felt shame in a long time when it came to his job.

"I don't bartend at Lion's Pride," he said, pulling out his fingers nervously. "I dance at Lion's Pride."

Shock goes over Keith's face, which Lance isn't surprised by, most people are shocked by it. It didn't stop Lance from flinching though.

"Oh," is all he said for a few long seconds.

"Yeah," Lance said to fill in the painful silence.

"Like..." He wriggled in his chair, like he was trying to get in closer. "Like a stripper?" He said with the slightest tilt of his head.

"Yeah," he repeated, this time the pitch of his voice going higher.

Keith stared at him for a few moments before nodding. His eyes moved to the left as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I can kind of understand why you didn't tell me in the first place." His body and eyes turned back to Lance's direction. "Obviously I would prefer that you told me the truth, but I'm not mad about it."

Lance's eyes widened as his body instinctively leaned forward over the table. "You're not?"

"I mean, if you lied about other things that's probably a cause of concern." He noticed that Lance wasn't fully relaxed by the admission. "Oh wait, did you think I was going to be upset about your _job?"_

Lance leaned back into his chair from his uptight position. "I've had dates work out on me after I told them. I get that it's a lot to take in, it's just I wanted you to give me a chance. I'm just hoping I haven't screwed everything up."

"I don't care what you do for work as long as you're happy and safe. It's not my place to tell you how you earn your money."

"You don't care?" Lance asked, perking up. Especially when Keith shook his head.

"It doesn't bother me. You're still you, and I like you."

Lance grinned. "You like me?"

Keith went red, obviously just realising his slip up. "Well... yeah, obviously."

Lance exhaled then flung himself onto the table in between them with relief. "Thank you God," he murmured onto the surface before lifting his head and smiling. "Does that mean you will continue this. Date me? Because, I obviously like you too. I promise there will be no more lying from here on out. I can't really lie to save myself so you don't have to worry about it!"

Keith smiled, probably at the sudden change in Lance's mode. His smile always looked a little reluctant, wobbly, like he was trying to hold it back. Thank god Lance could somehow manage to bring it out of him, even if it was involuntarily. Keith had a nice smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'd still like to come and visit your work sometime though." The tone he spoke to Lance was definitely deadly. All smug. Lance ate that shit up.

"We could maybe arrange that," he grinned, putting his chin on his hand. "I mean, that is if you think you can handle it. If you think I'm a sight right now you've got another thing coming."

"Cocky," Keith noted, not looking unimpressed.

"You kind of have to be, to do my job." That was true. The ones who lacked confidence never lasted long. "I would really like you to come one day though, I think you'll like it." He reached out his hand out across the table until it reached Keith's hand in the middle. They both smiled at each other and then continued on with that date, no lies between them.

The perfect start to a growing relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> another update coming soon ♥♥ (it's a good one, trust me ;))
> 
> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> I also updated my Single Parent Lance/Tattoo Artist Keith AU with a new part in the series if you want to check it out :D


End file.
